The LiveJournal 100 OneshotDrabble Challenge
by The Cheez
Summary: Previously known as Random Oneshots and Drabbles by The Cheez. The plot bunnies have been attacking me lately, so I thought I would just stick it all in one place... Mostly DxS, other pairings may show up. Rated Kplus at this stage. Read and review!
1. 039: Dreams

**Dreams**

Danny hovered outside her window, watching her. She was squirming restlessly, whimpering and trembling. Danny immediately recognised this as the symptoms of her frequently reoccurring nightmares. They had started some time after the incident involving the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. Every night she would be tormented by nightmares of Danny dying, being destroyed by Pariah or Dark Dan or an army of his ghostly enemies. Like so many other nights, Danny had found her crying out his name in her sleep. At first, he would just try to wake her, then stay with her the rest of the night so she wouldn't have the nightmare. It was only when he began to overshadow her dreams that he discovered the true reason for her torment.

"Wake up, Sam." Danny flew over to her bedside and began to shake her shoulders gently. "You need to wake up."

"No, Danny, no!" Sam cried out pitifully, still fast asleep.

"Come on, Sam. Wake up." Danny repeated urgently, as she began to thrash around violently. It was getting worse.

Her cries soon turned into a scream. "Danny!"

* * *

_It was late at night and Danny found himself surrounded by crumbling buildings. He could hear screaming coming from all directions, but one overpowered them all._

_Sam._

_Danny rushed towards the noise to see his dream self fiercely battle another ghost, which Danny identified to be his older, jerky self, Dan Phantom. Danny could see that his dream self's power was deteriorating. Danny flew towards the fight, knowing that the only way to end the nightmare was to end the battle. He overshadowed his other self, making it appear that he had suddenly found new reserves of strength. Danny began to fire ectoblast after ectoblast at his evil self. When most of these attacks failed to hit, Danny took advantage of his ice powers. He froze his older self before unleashing a ghostly wail – the only thing that could weaken him enough to capture him in the thermos. Dan fell to the ground as Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked him in._

_Danny came to rest on the ground next to Sam. He reached out a gloved hand to brush away the tears that streaked her face. Leaning forward, he whispered into her ear._

"_Wake up, Sam."_

* * *

Danny was thrown out of her mind as Sam suddenly regained consciousness. Sitting up, she began to look around wildly, clearly confused. Danny immediately reverted back to his human form before rushing to her side. She flung her arms around his neck as he reached her, sobbing relentlessly. 

"Oh, Danny…"

"Shhh…" Danny soothed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm right here."

Danny held her close as the sobs eased. Her breathing evened out, and Danny soon realised that she had fallen asleep. This is how it was every night. Danny would patrol the city for ghosts, then save Sam from her nightmares. He rarely slept anymore. But as long as she did, it was worth it.


	2. 032: Night

Summary: Post-PP. Danny, Sam and Tucker are having movie marathon at Danny's house when Sam falls asleep in Danny's lap. Very tame DxS fluffiness.

* * *

**Night**

It was only when the credits began to roll that Danny became fully aware of the weight resting on his lap. He brushed away the loose lock of black hair that had fallen into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Sam?"

She was dead tired. Today had been their English final, so they had both stayed up all night studying. She had worked hard, and now she was asleep. To celebrate finishing their exams, Danny and Sam had decided on a movie marathon at Danny's house with their best friend Tucker. But like Sam, Tucker had spent the whole night studying and was asleep on the couch opposite. Danny, on the other hand, was much more accustomed to late nights and little sleep, as the ghostly population of Amity Park tended to enjoy haunting the city streets during the later hours.

"Wake up, Sam. Movie's over."

She was sound asleep – not that he wanted to wake her. She always looked so beautiful when she slept, the only time when she let down her guard. He stroked her hair tenderly. She stirred slightly, subconsciously curling into a ball, her head still sitting heavily in Danny's lap.

His leg was going numb.

Turning himself intangible, Danny slid out from underneath her. He slipped a pillow under her head, then turned to wake his other best friend. It was getting late, so Tucker needed to be getting home. Tucker began to come to as Danny shook his shoulder lightly.

"Is the movie over already? I must've dozed off." Tucker smiled sheepishly as he finally woke up. "Is Sam…?"

"Asleep." Danny nodded in agreement. "I'm about to take her upstairs."

Sam's parents were, once again, out of town. Although Mr and Mrs Manson despised Danny and wanted to take out a restraining order, Sam's grandmother was highly supportive of the ghost boy and had allowed Sam to stay the night in the Fenton household.

"Are you good to get home?"

"Sure. The walk will do me good." The African-American boy smiled cheerily. "Besides, Sleeping Beauty awaits."

Tucker left the room and Danny's attention turned to the sleeping girl still lying on the couch. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly as she slept. One hand supporting her back and another under her legs, Danny picked Sam up and carried her to his room. He lay her down on the bed as she seemed to stir.

"Danny?"

Danny lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as exhaustion hit him like a tonne of bricks between the eyes. He smiled sleepily as he felt her instinctively snuggle closer to him.

"Good night, Sam."


	3. 001: Introduction

**Introduction**

She silently watched the people, gazing over the top of her book, as they bustled past the coffee shop. Every day, she arrived with her book just before the morning peak. Every day, she would order a skim vanilla latte and sit in the corner booth, alone, watching the people walk past. And every day, he would take her cold, half-drunk coffee and wonder why she ordered it anyway. She never drank it all.

She had piqued his curiosity. Every day, without fail, she showed up, a new book in hand. She rarely spoke, only to order her coffee or to say thank you when she left. It was always the same.

She was beautiful. He had admired her from behind the coffee machine since his first day, several months earlier. Every day, he smiled at her as he took her order, the words getting stuck in his throat. He'd then make her coffee and lose his chance to talk to her for another day. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. And here he was, watching her again.

The coffee shop was unusually quiet today. No new customers had arrived in almost ten minutes. Gathering what little courage he possessed, he took his break and approached the corner booth.

"Hi, my name's Danny. What's yours?"


	4. 067: Playing the Melody

Black and white.

Ebony and ivory.

No room for grey.

A tortured soul reaches out and is comforted by the wonders of black and white. A single touch pulls at the heart and restores the mind.

The clicking of the metronome matches the beating of her heart as the faint strands of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata pierce the silence. Sobs diminish and breathing eases as the music calms her soul. Six years of lessons had all come down to this.

Two hands stop as another pair begin to play. She watches silently as begins to Für Elise ring out. Skilled hands move across black and white as the timeless piece unfolds. Separated by octaves, a duet arises, increasing in volume and intensity.

The piece ends and reality resumes. A glance, hands meet over black and white. An outsider would only see two teenagers and a grand piano. But under the surface, their hearts are playing the melody.

* * *

A/N: I am aware of the fact that it is particularly short. I am planning on extending and reposting it, I just felt the need to post the original version. Don't shoot me! It's a drabble for pity's sake! 


	5. 089: Through the Fire

Screams filled the air as smoke billowed out of the windows. Sirens wailed. Neighbours feared for the safety their houses as the heat grew intense. A small family huddled outside as flames devoured the building that had been their home for many years. Fire-fighters and paramedics swarmed around the house, the former trying to tame the out of control fire, the latter tending to the injured. Everyone was sure that no-one was left in the house.

* * *

Danny coughed violently as his lungs began to burn from smoke inhalation and lack of oxygen. Ghosts didn't need to breathe, did they? He blasted at the fire with his ice powers, putting it out temporarily before it blazed up again. A scream from outside alerted his attention as he continued to blast at the flames. He was finally able to clear a path – an escape route, as such. He flew forward, phasing through the door, instantly putting up an ice shield as the heat of the flames assaulted him again. The intense temperatures were draining him of his powers as he struggled to focus on his internal cold. Flames licked around his feet as the shield began to evaporate. He changed his approach, once again blasting at the flames, rather than protecting himself. The building was losing stability. He needed to find an escape route if he was going to make it out alive.

* * *

A speeding black blur sprinted down the street towards the burning building. She skidded to a stop in front of the family, leaving skid marks from her black combat boots. 

"Why's the ghost shield on?" The girl asked frantically, looking fearfully towards the burning house, her eyes widening as no-one responded. "Where's Danny?"

"Danny's right here." The older woman responded, a confused look on her face, as she indicated towards the boy standing next to her.

"That's not Danny." Sam began to tremble as she immediately recognised the Tuckbot 4000. "He's still in there…"

* * *

It was an experiment gone wrong that caused the fire. His parents had been working in the lab when the whole place exploded into flames. He had seen them barely escape alive as he watched from his bedroom window. The explosion that started the fire had rocked the whole house, activating the safety switch on the ghost shield. He would have flown straight out of there at the first sign of danger, but instead, he was battling the flames with his fading ice powers. 

Danny soon realised the futility of his efforts. The flames were getting higher, and he didn't have much time before the whole house collapsed. Surrounding himself by another ice shield, Danny took the opportunity to fly straight through the flames before it evaporated again. He flew down the stairs and crashed to the ground, as the strain of maintaining his ice shield overcame him and he transformed into his human form. He threw the door open, gasping as fresh air filled his lungs. He staggered forward, falling to his knees as Sam rushed up to him. He collapsed into her arms, as the paramedics swarmed around them.

"It's okay, Danny. You're going to be okay…"

* * *

A/N: I've been looking forward to writing this one for a while - I've really enjoyed reading all the other versions of this theme, so I was glad when it was my turn. And it's longer than the last two. Happy now? Please review! 


	6. The List

Here is the list I have created from the many variations of the 100 Oneshot/Drabble Challenge. I hope this will be helpful for all those out there who want to attempt a feat such as this.

My suggestion - pick one example from the lines 1-100. Unless you're feeling extra keen because there is probably 250 examples there...

And here is the list

* * *

Introduction

Love

Light

Dark

Seeking Solace/Rot/Rock Star

Break Away/Break/Pink Panties

Heaven/Cat Nap

Innocence/Away/Snow

Drive/Cut/Beginnings

Breathe Again/Breathe/First

Memory

Insanity

Misfortune/Lust

Smile/Dirty

Silence

Questioning/Spit

Blood

Rainbow/Under/Skin

Grey/Clothing

Fortitude/Possession

Vacation/War/Taste

Mother Nature/Mother

Cat/Distasteful

No Time/Want/Holiday

Trouble Lurking/Lurking/Hands

Tears/Europe/Spirit

Foreign/Blanket

Sorrow/Friends

Happiness/Urban/Touch

Under the Rain/Rain

Flowers/Flower

Night

Expectations/Wrath/Storm

Stars/Moon/Starlight

Hold My Hand/Walk/Gift

Precious Treasure/ Precious/Safe

Eyes/See

Abandoned/Hair

Dreams/Dream

Rated/4:29 PM

Teamwork/Citric Acid

Standing Still/Still/Mask

Dying/Die/Jewellery

Two Roads

Illusion/Two Guns/Hug

Family/Drop/Conceal

Creation/Dirt/Music

Childhood/Young/Peace

Stripes/Preservatives/Wealth

Breaking the Rules

Sport/Chocolate

Deep in Thought/Old/Future

Keeping a Secret/Desecrate/Kiss

Tower/Dance

Waiting/Need/Smell

Danger Ahead/ Biohazard/Thunder/Lightning

Sacrifice/Sacrificial/Games

Kick in the Head/Superhero

No Way Out

Rejection/Desert/Enchanted

Fairy Tale

Magic/Voodoo

Do Not Disturb

Multitasking/City

Horror/Horrific/Morning

Traps/Snow/Night

Playing the Melody/Drum

Hero

Annoyance/69

67 Percent/Massage

Obsession

Mischief Managed/Mislead

I Can't/Gender Bending

Are You Challenging Me?/Confrontation/Float

Mirror

Broken Pieces/Broken/Vampires

Test/Testament/Cut

Drink/Urban

Starvation/Balk/Two Guns

Words/Rape

Pen and Paper/Lock and Key

Can You Hear Me?/Plus/Positive/Bones

Heal

Out Cold/Cold/Cosplay

Spiral/Sick/Moonlight

Seeing Red

Food/Hunger/Goth

Pain/Scar

Through the Fire/Underwear

Triangle

Drowning/Drown/Ice

All That I Have/Rape/Underwater

Give Up/Iron/Clumsy

Last Hope/Soft/Fly

Advertisement/What?

In the Storm/Storm/Video Game

Safety First/Safety

Puzzle/Fashion

Solitude/Alone/Photo

Relaxation/Gone/Ninja


	7. 043: Dying

Every journey has a beginning, but no-one knows where it might end…

Every journey has a beginning, but no-one knows where it might end…

As I lay there, dying, I reflected on the journey that brought me to this place. They say that as you die, your life flashes before your eyes. For some, it brings happiness, joy from things accomplished and pleasant memories. For others, it brings pain, regret of missed opportunities and numerous disappointments. I pity them, for my eyes show me nothing but the dark clouds rumbling overhead, unleashing their fury on world surrounding me.

They also say that a dark and stormy night is too cliché. Yet here I am, lying in the rain, waiting to die. As the rain streams off my body, washing away the blood, I keep my breathing even. What is left of my life is being slowly washed away. I do not fear death, for I am already dead. I have died once before, but yet I still live.

It was only in death that I could truly begin to live. I was trapped inside myself, unable to break the cycle. Life was the great constant, stable, persistent, unchanging. My life was on a loop, the epitome of normality. Always the same, day in and day out.

And then I died.

With death came a freedom I had never experienced before. The routine was altered, normalcy diminished. The cage was gone, and suddenly, I could fly. I discovered a part of me that I never knew existed. Or perhaps it never had, until then.

It gave me a reason to be. I was destined to be a hero, he told me that himself. But unlike the heroes in the comic books, I could not live forever. My time would come, not a moment too soon. But was it worth it? Did my existence make a difference, change the world? I almost destroyed it once. But he changed my past, so I could change my future.

They say a journey concerns the movement from one place to another.

My journey has brought me to this place, where I must die. Again.


	8. 096: Storm

A variation on 043: Dying

* * *

As I lay there, dying, I reflected on the journey that brought me to this place. They say that as you die, your life flashes before your eyes, like a perverted picture show. For some, it brings happiness; joy from things accomplished and pleasant memories. For others, it brings pain; regret of missed opportunities and numerous disappointments. I pity them, for my eyes show me nothing but the dark clouds rumbling overhead, unleashing their fury on the world surrounding me.

They say that a dark and stormy night is too cliché. Yet here I am, lying in the gutter, waiting to die. As the rain streams off my body, like a river heading to the sea, it cleanses me of the blood. I keep my breathing even. What is left of my life is being slowly washed away. I do not fear death, for I am already dead. I have died once before, but yet I still live.

It was only in death that I could truly begin to live. I was trapped inside myself, unable to break the cycle. Life was the great constant, stable, persistent, unchanging. My life was on a loop, the epitome of normality. Always the same, day in and day out.

And then I died.

With death came a freedom I had never experienced before. The routine was altered, normalcy diminished. The cage was gone, and suddenly, I could fly. I discovered a part of me that I never knew existed. Or perhaps it never had, until then.

It gave me a reason to be. Or so I thought. I was high, indestructible. They all tried to warn me, but I refused to listen. Nothing could stand in my way. For only a moment.

Walking through the mire of my memories, I see reflections of experiences passed. I realise the stupidity of my actions as I remember falling deeper. The deep abyss that swallowed me whole from the moment I first approached it. They say that it's always your choice. They say you can always turn back. But they never said anything about spiked drinks or moments of weakness. Death was my addiction. Dying was my fix.

I craved death. I attempted to satisfy my obsession, yet seeming unaware of the damage I was causing. Of the consequences it would bring. I knew what would happen. It was a road with no return. I was killing myself, yet I believed I was immortal. But was it worth it?

They will say my death was unexpected, untimely. But death has always been inevitable. The journey must end somewhere, and never a moment too soon.

My journey began with a moment. The moment when I chose the direction of my life, when I walked away from the door of opportunity, into what was considered greatness in the eyes of my world. The moment I died.

And now it ends. A victim of my self-inflicted journey. Different place, different time. Same story. My journey has brought me to this place, where I must die. Again.


End file.
